


You Just Want Attention

by Gemmaa



Category: GOT7
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 12:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemmaa/pseuds/Gemmaa
Summary: Bambam wants attention, one way or the other.





	You Just Want Attention

"Stop it."

"Make me."

Bambam had a gift of testing everyone's patience in one way or another, and he had a special knack for pushing the usually hard─to─maul Jackson’s buttons. For Jinyoung, Bambam usually left his dirty socks in the singer's room. For Youngjae, Bambam used just a fraction of his favorite shampoo. For Mark, it would be interrupting any sort of self declared "quiet time". For Jaebum, lyric composing. For Yugyeom... well, it was hard to get on the maknae's nerves.

And Bambam didn't do this because he wanted to be annoying─He just wanted some attention. He'd get it, one way or another. He wasn't trying to be greedy. But with busier schedules, being in charge of the smile in the group was becoming a bit more difficult. He wasn't depressed, by any means.

Kitty just needed some love’in.

Although right now, love seemed to be the last thing on Wang Jackson's mind as he tried his best to ignore Bambam, who was kneeling by his chair in the study.

"Jackson~" Bambam's aegyo could break glass.

"Bamie, I need to do this." Jackson was at his most serious when he was at his computer mixing tracks and editing his work.

Bambam whined and put his hands on Jackson's thigh, "Everyone's busy.."

"Find something to do" Jackson suggested. He was still wrapped up in his work, headphones lopsided on his head so he could hear into one side of them.

Bambam pouted. Then, he hatched an evil, evil thought. The smile returned to his face and he sat up on his knees a bit, the palms of his hands sliding over the taught denim that stretched over Jackson's thighs. Jackson's head was bobbing to the music and the leg under Bambam's hand shifted a bit─Bambam's fingers spread and he got a good feel of Jackson's thigh just in time for the chinese native to glance down at him.

"What?" 

Useless.

"Attention." Another teeth─grinding hit of aegyo.

"Later, man" Jackson said, returning to his task. It was really admirable, how hard he worked.

But right now it was mostly inconvenient. And instead of being the bother, Bambam himself was getting annoyed.

His cheek rested on Jackson's thigh, "I'll wait."

Jackson laughed, "There?"

Bambam shrugged, nuzzling Jackson's thigh lightly. He was slowly, carefully testing the limits.

Returning the shrug, Jackson went back to work. From that angle Bambam looked up at the him, watching the concentration filter over his face. Or what he could see of it. From below he couldn't really see Jackson's eyes; his throat, jaw, chin and nostrils were pretty much it. And the tufts of hair that the crooked headphones misplaced.

Bambam turned his head a bit, his mouth and nose puffing hot breath over Jackson's thigh. Jackson shifted a bit but stayed focused, Bambam pushed his luck a bit farther, turning and mouthing Jackson's thigh through the denim.

That caught his attention. 

He jumped a bit, pushing the floor with his feet to scoot the chair back a few inches and away from Bambam. 

"The hell?"

Bambam didn't really know, either. They stared at each other for a second, and then with a wary eye Jackson scooted back to the desk once again to work. The redhead resumed his spot on Jackson's thigh.

There wasn't much action for about five minutes; just Jackson clacking on the computer and editing this and that, Bambam content with being nuzzled on his lap. But Bambam couldn't be sated for long, could he? Again his mouth turned on Jackson's thigh, hot air expanding on the cool denim and reflecting back on his face in waves of the mouthwash he'd used that morning. Jackson shifted but didn't pull away, Bambam felt fingers threading through his hair and butterflies started in his stomach. He didn't dare look up.

Gently but firmly, Jackson's hand on the back of Bambam's neck guided him upwards. Was this really happening? Heart pounding in his ears, Bambam's breath stayed steady and hot over Jackson's thighs as he was moved up. Had this been what he originally intended all along the moment he knelt down next to Jackson's chair? He had wanted attention, but this kind of attention was─.

A stunted sound left Jackson's lips when Bambam's nose bumped into his crotch, and Bambam decided this kind of attention was worth it, if it meant those fingers tightening in his hair and those noises falling from the lips above him.

His nose hit the button of Jackson's pants and he pulled away some, the coldness of the metal surprising. Jackson didn't let him get far, holding him in place as his free hand moved to undo his pants and push them down just a bit, before guiding Bambam's head forward once more. Jackson was directional. 

It made Bambam's stomach turn over pleasantly as his nose pressed into the line of skin above the waistband of Jackson's underwear.

Although he had no clue what he was doing, Jackson seemed to have an idea as he carded his fingers through Bambam's blonde hair and pushed his hips up a bit. Bambam shifted to kneel between Jackson's legs for easier access, his lips parted in anticipation. Closing his eyes, he just decided to go for it when Jackson made another soft, impatient noise . 

Through the material of Jackson's underwear Bambam felt the hotness that matched his breath, and it caused him to pant out a bit. That huff made Jackson spread his legs a bit and Bambam opened his eyes so he could pull down the band of the underwear, wasting no time in moving forward. He'd chicken out otherwise. And now was definitely not the time to chicken out.

He did close an eye, however, when the head of Jackson's cock tapped him lightly on the cheek. Turning his head, he wet his lips before kissing along the side of the shaft, his head tilting and neck arching into it. Jackson's fingers kept running through his hair before finding purchase, his hips pushing up in a quiet request. Bambam got the hint ─ He opened his mouth and took in the tip, tongue laving around and eyes closing, the taste and smell of Jackson infiltrating his senses. It was new, it was different, it wasn't the best thing on the planet but what was truly rewarding was the short breaths Jackson let out with every centimeter Bambam took into his mouth, what was truly rewarding was the knowledge that it was him in this moment in time bringing this sort of pleasure to his hyung.

Jackson's cock hit the back of Bambam's throat and the redhead choked a bit, pulling back. But Jackson pushed Bambam's head down again, barely giving him time to breath, more of his cock sliding into the blonde head's mouth. Some spit escaped Bambam's mouth and he couldn't help but let out a slightly pained sound. It was hard to breathe and his gag reflex was going to kick in any second, and Jackson responded by flexing his fingers around Bambam's jaw and neck, a slow breath escaping the older’s lungs.

That sound alone made the hair on the back of Bambam's neck stand up and it was because of that noise that he decided to stay put, despite his mouth and throat protesting, despite his eyes watering as he suppressed his gag reflex. The noises Jackson was making were worth every bit of discomfort Bambam was feeling.

The appreciative groan Jackson let out was musical and Bambam's hands slid over Jackson's thighs, feeling them up again ─ he pulled back with a gasp, taking his first true breath since he started, his tongue and lips lapping at the veins and ridges of Jackson's cock and it didn't take long for Jackson to hold his head in place and fuck up into his mouth. Bambam closed his eyes and kept his lips tight, and with an uneven twist of the hips Jackson came, spilling into the back of Bambam's throat, hot and thick and slightly suffocating.

Jackson relaxed and released his grip and Bambam sat back on his haunches, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. They were both quiet ─ one basking in the afterglow and one unsure of what the fuck he should be doing ─ and the sound of Jackson righting his pants brought Bambam back to reality.

"Thanks," Jackson said with a grin. The kind of grin that wasn't teasing or patronizing, the genuine smile that Bambam found himself returning.

"Yeah," the blonde head stood up, moving towards the door.

"Bamie."

Bambam turned; Jackson already had the headphones righted on his head, one hand on the mouse. He smirked as he started to mix again, "If you get bored again... come back later."

Bambam left the room and had a feeling he'd be bored after he made something to eat.


End file.
